


No.7

by orphan_account



Series: Cockles porn [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she post it with some sexy pictures, take a look </p><p>http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/68967946379/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-7</p><p>Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	No.7

 

Even the few moments they were pressed against each other, Jensen could feel a hardening cock on his hip as Misha slides away from him to hug Jared. Jensen has to bit his inner cheek so he didn’t groan as his cock grow hard in his jeans. He wants to fall on his knees and suck Misha dry, wants to feel the precome leaking onto his tongue, wants to gag on Misha’s fat cock. He has to press his lips thin together and take a deep breath to ground him so he won’t run after Misha.

 

He has to smile and joke with the fans even when he wants to lick and suck and moan around Misha’s dick. As soon as they finished, Jensen did nothing but storm off the stage and start looking out for Misha. He walked around a corner and suddenly he was pressed against the wall and soft dry lips where working against his plushy lips. “Mish…” Jensen moans and gripped Mishas shoulder hard. “You look so good.” Misha mutters softly and slide his tongue over Jensen lower lip.

 

"I will even look better on my knees." Jensen told him breathless before they shared another heated kiss. Misha recoiled and bit his lips before he let his eyes slide over Jensen. "Maybe. Come on, we have to find a room for us." Jensen wants to protest but Misha grip his wrist and start tugging him along. "I don’t want anyone to see my pretty prince on his knees." Misha said and turned left and rip a door open. It was empty and Jensen gave a happy noise as he got shoved in.

 

Misha smiled while he grasped a chair and shove it against the door before he slide on it and he spread his legs. “Come on pretty boy” he said and slowly lowered the zipper of his jeans. Jen kneels in front of him between his legs and rest his hands on Misha’s upper tights. He licked his lips and looked up to Misha as he hummed. “You look pretty down there.” he compliment him and Jen blushed softly. Before Jen could reply, Misha slide his jeans and boxes a bit lower so he could free his cock

 

"Lick it" Misha told him and Jen griped the base of his cock and slide the foreskin down and then slide his tongue over the red head. He moans as the taste explode in his mouth. he keeps licking it, sliding his tongue over the head and down to the angry pulsing vein on the under side of his cock. He wants to rub his face against the hard member, wants to smell like the strong smell of Misha for day."Stop it." Misha said harsh and tugged at Jens hair. "Are you still leaking lube?" Misha asks.

 

"Yeah. yeah i think so." Jensen mumbles and lean into Mishas hand which was still in his hair. "Then pants down and on my lap." he order him and Jensen looks at him while he stand up and start stripping until his body was only covert by his shirt. Then he climbs onto the chair, rest his knees on each side of Misha’s hip and press his naked ass against Mishas cock. "Like that?" Jen ask and lean forward to kiss Misha. he nods and return the kiss as his hands slide to Jensens ass.

 

He slides a finger down the crack of Jensen ass and test if he is still lubed up and lose. He slowly push a finger in and moans when he see there is no resistance. “So perfect, my boy.” Misha mutters and smile when Jen grind his hips down and onto his finger, which slide deeper into Jen. “Come on Misha. I need you. I need to feel you right now.” He groans and slides his eyes shut as three fingers thrust into him. ” Mhh still so open” Misha say mostly to himself before he pulls his fingers out.

 

"Be a good cowboy and ride me hard." Misha said and grinned upwards to Jensen who kissed him again before gripping Misha’s dick an slide down until his lover is as deep as possible in him. "Mhhh.." Misha sight and start massaging Jen’s ass. "Move when you’re ready." Jensen nods and buries his face in the croock between Misha’s head and shoulder while he waits until the burning sensation ebbed away. He starts to move his hips slowly, grinding down in Misha’s lap

 

"Jen…." Misha moans and strokes a hand up and gripped Jensen waist. "So perfect.." Jensen laugh at the comments because he could feel the sweat slowly dripping from his body and he feels like a mess. He throw his head back when he picked a faster peace and groans when Misha’s dick slide against his prostate and let him see stars. His cock was bouncing with him, slapping against his cotton covered belly and Misha’s while he keeps the pace harder and faster. His hands in Misha’s hair

 

Jensen rests his forehead against Misha’s and press his eyes shut. He press himself closer to his lover while he works his whole body up and down, taking him deeper before letting him slide most of the way out. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the empty room with their moans giving Jensen shivers. A hand slides between their bodies and grips his cock hard, start to stroke him fast and hard.”You close?” Misha asks him breathless and got a nod in return.

 

He could feel the orgasm build, could feel the heat curling around his spine and he could feel Misha’s hand tightening around his hip. He gripped his own dick abandoned by Misha in favor of his stomach. With a last thurst into his prostate he came, spurting come all over Misha’s.

 

Misha followed him just second after and filled him with his come. They both were breathing heavily, their foreheads still touching, lips just a inch apart. “We have to get cleaned up.” Jensen mutters after a few minutes.

 

"Just shut up Jen." Misha said and put his arms around him and cuddle closer to him. His soft dick still buried in the heat and his body feels heavy. He just want to wrap his limbs around his Jensen and never let him go away. Jensen feels the same way but he remembers that they should be at the photo-op soon. "We have to change and get ready." "Just not yet okay?" Misha plead and close his eyes. " Okay, a few more minutes." Jen agree and smiled when he heard Misha hummmed content

**Author's Note:**

> It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she post it with some sexy pictures, take a look 
> 
> http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/68967946379/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-7
> 
> Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com


End file.
